The invention relates to a novel improved missile. The term "missile" as used in this application includes rockets fired from rocket launching tubes as well as projectiles fired from gun barrel weapons. Such missiles generally include for their flight stabilization a tail wing or fin-stabilization construction. In order to improve the target impact accuracy of this type of missile, a second wing or fin construction is often used, which construction is arranged in front of the tail construction with respect to the flight direction. This second flight guiding and stabilization mechanism is particularly effective when the wings of the mechanism project substantially from the outer periphery of the missile body.